Various types of documents and images are used in different contexts. For example, whiteboards are frequently used during discussions, meetings, and to exchange ideas. Blackboards are also used. In many situations, the image may be captured, for example, by a camera, but the captured digital image may have a poor quality. For example, the image background may include distortions, shading, and other information that makes it difficult to view.